


Just Another Nightmare

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Series: Dark Chocolate [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, angst no comfort, longish drabble, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Reader and Sans try to help Papyrus with his nightmares...





	Just Another Nightmare

You feel the pull of your soul right before you feel the searing burn along your arm, the scent of charred fabric and the ringing in your ears last. But the pull is familiar, on instinct your body tucks and rolls, so it's only the bed that explodes into thousands of little pieces and only your arm that's gonna need some healing.

“ _Sans!_ ” You shriek as if he hadn’t already heard the blast, eyes on the door, if you move fast enough you can hold out—or you’ll get thrown into a wall. “If this is payback for the black eye last week then I think we’re even, Paps!”

You grunt as he slams you into another wall just as Sans bursts through the door, a wall of bone stopping the blaster from, well, blasting you. “Human!”

“All good! Just—ow, fucking, fuckity, fuck, I stubbed my damn toe!—hold him still!”

“Brother! Brother, please wake up!”

Sans practically chucks you through the door, blocking Paps next attack as you make it to The (Spare) Bucket in the hall. You can hear the low soothing tones coming from Sans but Paps is babbling, conversations with the past overlapping followed by a blast the knocks you and part of the hall wall over. 

“That is not coming out of my rent.” You mutter as you army crawl to the bucket, “I’ve got it!”

“He’s coming, human!”

As much as you’d like to say your boyfriend doesn’t terrify you like this, he abso-fucking-loutely does. Eye flaring, blasters ready to blow you up, bones flying, and though you’ve never thought he looked anything like a horror movie skeleton but right now his face is doing things that shouldn’t be anatomically possible. You’re not going to have great aim from your position but your rabbity heart compels you to fling the bucket into his face, jumping up in case you have to run after.

“Whoops.” You mutter as you hear the clank and flinch for him but the oppressive hum of his magic dies down as if it was never there in the first place. It's replaced with confusion, guilt, and a small bit of annoyance. 

“The whole bucket, sugar?”

“…I said whoops.” You manage to gasp out before he catches your falling body. You can taste the copper in your mouth as the skeletons horrified gaze lands on the bone sticking out of your sternum. You can’t hear them anymore, the the wetness that hits your face is now the warmest point on your body. Can’t even feel the arms around you. You want to reassure him it's fine. Knowing he’ll blame himself and deliriously wishing your last words hadn’t involved ‘whoops’ and wishing you could hear his voice again as the word ‘sugar’ rings in your ears until there's nothing at all. 

Nothing but the button and another nightmare that you know will haunt the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been re-editing my stories, and deleting ones that need full re-vamping and found this snippet of a story I may never write, so here it is.


End file.
